


Equilibrium

by Sereven



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sereven/pseuds/Sereven
Summary: When Obi-Wan defeated the Sith on Naboo everything changed. Dropped by his master for the chosen one and suspected by the council for his brief brush with the Dark Side, a new master takes on the prodigious Padawan. And with Count Dooku as his master, a new path, and a new goal appears to Obi-Wan. The path of old. The path of balance. Yet he had no idea in whose shadow he was moving now, as the darkness slowly envelops the galaxy around him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a small experiment. It plays with the question "What would have happened had Qui-Gon survived on Naboo?"
> 
> Of course, this is merely my interpretation of the events that could have followed the fight with Darth Maul.
> 
> And just for understanding, this story does not start on the day Qui-Gon runs off with Anakin to train the boy against the council's wish. This story starts a few years after Obi-Wan had left with Dooku. I really hope this makes any sense at all.

He had felt him long before he had even reached the planet. The Force itself had led them back together, he was sure of it. Why else would he have felt him now, two long years after their abrupt separation? No, this was his chance to make things right again. Words had been said that were ill chosen, decisions had been made, whose long-term consequences no one could have foreseen.

Yet he could also see the irony in this meeting. Here, of all places, where the reason for their quarrel had shown itself for the first time. Tatooine. Hot, dry and utterly barbaric Tatooine. If this was truly the will of the Force, then it had a strange sense of humor.

Qui-Gon slowly approached the ever-pulsing presence of his former student, a cave, some five hundred miles south ofAnchorage. A former nest of a Krayt dragon perhaps. There was a time when these beasts had roamed this planet in great numbers. But that was long past now.

He relished the coolness of the dark cave, a welcome change, compared to the scalding heat of this planet's twin suns. But the feeling did not last for long, as the heavy sensation of dread assaulted his senses. Nearly overwhelming, it flooded this place. Omnipresent, like the darkness in the corners of the cave.

"Suffocating, isn't it, Master Qui-Gon?"

Yes, this was him. No doubt about it. He had finally found him. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the first among many who had abandoned the Order and followed Count Dooku after the appearance of the Sith, during the conflict on Naboo.

Qui-Gon's former student knelt in the center of the cave, in front of a plain stone altar. Much to his relief, it was apparent that Obi-Wan was not the source of the looming darkness in this cave.

"Obi-Wan..."

"This place is a tomb. A powerful Sith lies here, hidden in this plain sarcophagus. No ornaments tell of his exploits, no relics allow us a glimpse into his past. Maybe he has been betrayed and his remains were buried here as one last humiliation. Or he rebelled and got his due punishment. We will never know for sure," Obi-Wan said calmly. "It was likely a sad tale for everyone involved. Yet it makes me curious. I wish to learn this dead Sith's history, so we may understand his mistakes."

"You walk a dangerous path, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon cautioned him. "Studying the ancient Sith has been the downfall of many good Jedi in the past."

Obi-Wan chuckled dryly, as he heard his former master's words. "Funny. Master Fay said the exact same thing before she accompanied me into the grave of Naga Sadow. Now her fervor to study the secrets of our ancient foes surpasses even mine."

Obi-Wan stood up from the ground. He stretched before he removed the lingering sand from his robes. As he turned around, he allowed Qui-Gon the first good look at his student in years. A beard now decorated his face, his hair long and bereft of the Padawan braid. Obi-Wan had left his behind, as a farewell gift. Gone was the eager Padawan and in his stead, there was a fully trained and capable Jedi. A fallen Jedi...

"You've grown old, Master," Obi-Wan said. "Trouble with your Padawan?"

No malice, no mockery. But a profound note of dislike. Yes, Obi-Wan would likely never forgive him for his decision.

"You know my reasons. The boy is the chosen one! He will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon replied insistently. By now he was just happy that he had not brought Anakin. He had left the boy with his mother instead. The council would without a doubt frown upon this decision, but all of them would rejoice, should he be able to return Obi-Wan to the Order.

"Balance... you say this word so callously, yet I have my doubts that you even understand its meaning." Obi-Wan smirked, "Or you just made a grave mistake when you tried to interpret the prophecy. There will be balance, light and dark, equally strong."

"Count Dooku's teachings have clouded your mind, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side is not an option. It is consuming, vicious and destructive. Its alluring call has tempted many, but none ever found happiness."

"Indeed. But the Jedi way is wrong. Or better said, the path the Order has chosen leads them directly to ruin. Don't deny it, you have seen it, too."

"Obi-Wan, come with me. Return to the Temple on Coruscant. There we can help you..." Qui-Gon almost pleaded. He had no intention to fight his former apprentice. But this chance was unique.

For years he had never managed to meet Obi-Wan. Other Jedi had hunted him, only a few returned, always empty handed if they did. Sometimes he would appear on the news when some of his exploits had gained him the attention of the masses. Like that second incident on Naboo, a year after the occupation had ended.

But for now, Qui-Gon had to focus on the task ahead. Obi-Wan would return to the temple, if he wanted to or not. So the Jedi Master activated his Lightsaber, as he saw his former apprentice shake his head.

"I am afraid that we are not meant to share the same path again, Master. Neither is there any reason for me to return to the golden cage that is the temple on Coruscant." He looked over his shoulder once more, one last glimpse at the unadorned sarcophagus. He completely ignored his former master's drawn weapon.

"You will return home with me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said much more forceful, "So I can right the wrongs I have done to you!"

"You misunderstand, master. Your actions have freed me. When I had been forced to watch, as the Sith struck you down, the barriers the Order had built in my mind had shattered. I felt anger, loss and above all utter hatred. Those feelings gave me the strength needed to defeat the monster. The rush of victory at the end... it was liberating. It opened my eyes. Control is the key, not denial." Obi-Wan explained calmly. "And when you rejected me in favor of young Skywalker, I no longer had any obligation to follow your teachings."

"I cannot allow this to continue, Obi-Wan. Dooku has tried to corrupt you, but I won't allow him to turn you to the dark side," Qui-Gon replied hotly, as he heard his former Padawan's words. He had never wanted for things to happen like this. He had expected the council to knight Obi-Wan after all that had happened on Naboo... but they didn't... maybe because they felt his brief connection with the dark side. Qui-Gon knew he was to blame for this, so he would right the wrongs he had done.

He stormed forward, to subdue his apprentice as quickly as possible. But this was no longer the Obi-Wan he had known and trained as a child. This man was a stark contrast to that innocent boy. Qui-Gon had to accept this unpleasant truth, as his Lightsaber collided with that of Obi-Wan and the light of the green and blue blades highlighted the younger man's face, the stoic face of a battle hardened man.

"I have no desire to fight you, master. But should you try to interfere with my quest for knowledge, I will be forced to stop you."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon growled.

With trained ease, the former Jedi forced his opponent back. A feigned attack against the shoulder exposed Qui-Gon's mid-section to attacks. The Jedi Master had to step back, lest he would have risked a dangerous injury.

They traded a few more blows, but neither one of them gave in. But unwilling to kill or relent, they quickly found themselves in a dangerous pat situation. After a few minutes of pointless attacks, both were back where they had begun. But they were silent this time. Only the humming of their Lightsabers could be heard, as they watched each other, searching for an opening.

A beeping could suddenly be heard from Obi-Wan's belt. A communicator? The last thing Qui-Gon needed was that more of the fallen Jedi appear.

"It would seem that I no longer have the time to play with you, Master Qui-Gon. Please forgive this rudeness, but I have to leave you now," Obi-Wan said. Then he smirked, as he used his free hand to call something to him.

Qui-Gon's eyes widened, as he recognized the spherical object. A thermal detonator. And Obi-Wan wasted no time to use it. The older Jedi had to jump to the side, in a desperate attempt to shield himself from the devastating explosion... But it did not come. Instead, Obi-Wan ran past him, the Force itself in use to quicken his steps. Qui-Gon quickly struggled back to his feet, but as he ran past the fake grenade, it exploded. A blinding light erupted from it, stunning him for some moments before he could rid himself from the effect with the help of the Force. He ran after Obi-Wan, but it was no use. When he got outside, he could only watch as a small shuttle left the surface, followed by an escort of fighters. All bore the same emblem, that of Count Dooku. He had lost his apprentice again. Only with great difficulty, he could rid himself of the overpowering feeling of anger and frustration. He doubted that he would get another chance like this.

* * *

But on the ship, Obi-Wan was in a much better mood than his former master.

"So, you got what you came for?" The pilot asked him.

Obi-Wan did not answer until he had reached the front and sat down in the co-pilot seat next to her.

"Yes," he rummaged through his robes until he procured a small device. "The Holocron was here after all."

"And you got a chance to say hello to that pesky Jedi that hunts you," the woman added, before she let out a malicious laugh, "You should have killed him and be done with it, though. A predator kills its prey once it is done playing with it."

"We are not animals, Komari. Remember that lesson." Obi-Wan chastised her. "And Master Dooku would not have approved. Qui-Gon Jinn had been his student, many years ago. He still has some hope that he might convince him to join us."

"How foolish. Those Jedi who truly understand us are already on our side. The new academy will open soon and then our time for revenge has come." Komari told him.

He did not show her any sign of approval or disapproval. Instead, he just watched her. She had been exposed to the Dark Side for far too long. Master Dooku had had his doubts that she could be saved. But Obi-Wan would not give up that easily. But in moments like this, he had to realize just how vicious and dangerous this woman still was. He would not underestimate Komari Vosa anytime soon.

"So, back to Serenno? Or maybe somewhere else. I yearn for a fight. You should have allowed me to fight that old Jedi. Dooku already hates me enough. Jinn's death would not have made any difference, but at east, I would have had my fun." Komari whined.

"Enough," he said forcefully, "I tire of these insane ramblings. We will make one more stop before we return home."

"And where do you wish to go, my not so humble master?" Komari mocked him.

"You know the place. Time to visit my favorite Bounty Hunter."

Her smirk widened. Of course, she would be happy about meeting him. Every time she met Jango Fett, she had ended up in some big fight. Oh well, maybe a good brawl would cool her blood enough before they return to Serenno. Obi-Wan was no in the mood to put up with her attitude at home.

Yet at the same time, his thoughts revolved around his former master. Deep down there was still the young Padawan, who wanted to be accepted by a master. The boy who desperately hoped, until Qui-Gon Jinn came and took him in. But that was long ago, in another life. He had chosen a different path and despite the dangers and the sacrifices, he would do what he had to. Balance... maybe it was really more than just the prophecy of an insane old man... sooner or later he would find out.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched them from a balcony, thousands of young men, all completely identical in every way. Clones. Countless clones of one man he knew quite well. It was always amazing to see them, their training and their unbelievable progress.

He had been quite surprised when his master sent him here for the first time, to find the Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. He wasn't sure what to think about this army they were creating here on Kamino. An army to defend the Republic, should there ever be the need for it. Especially now, when his master and his allies seemed to be the greatest threat to the peace in their galaxy.

"I can't believe that they have cloned that bastard this often. A waste of time and credits," Komari sulked, as she stood next to him.

"Jango is one of the best fighters I have ever met, using him as the template was the most logical course of action," Obi-Wan argued. "And you should know well why he is the best."

She looked angrily at Obi-Wan, as he reminded her of her fight against the bounty hunter. A fight she had lost spectacularly. He could have killed her that day, instead, he brought her bound and gagged to her former master, leaving her at his mercy.

"He got lucky," she shot back, "And I have yet to get my revenge."

"Master Dooku has forbidden you to kill him. See to it that you follow that order at all times," Obi-Wan chastised her strongly. Her anger and blood lust would always be a problem, but he was sure that she was not yet beyond redemption… or at the very least, they would be able to steer her uncontrolled emotions in the right direction to make her a useful part of their new Order.

"And why are we here then?"

"Jango has asked me to come. It's rare enough for him to initiate contact with me, considering his resentment of Jedi, active and former alike. Whatever he wants, it is important enough for him to overcome his habits," Obi-Wan said.

Ever since he had first met the bounty hunter, they had been on the edge around each other. They were both working for the same man, but they didn't trust each other at all. It was always a tense partnership, whenever they had to work together. Especially since every job they did as a team, was usually quite the challenge. Master Dooku was a meticulous planner and only used this much power in one mission if it was absolutely necessary.

"Return to the ship, Komari, I'll deal with Jango."

"What? I won't just sit back and watch! Not again!" The woman cried in indignation, as she glared at Obi-Wan.

"Do as I tell you. If my feeling is right, you will get plenty of action soon. Now go and meditate for a bit. Maybe that will help you keep your temper in check," Obi-Wan replied sternly. He really wished to avoid having Komari and Jango in the same room. There was too much bad blood between them.

As soon as Komari was gone, the former Jedi heaved a tired sigh, before he continued on his way to the bounty hunter. He already knew the way to Jango's rooms in this facility. It wasn't his first visit and it would likely not be his last one either.

The bounty hunter had already been waiting for him, fully dressed in his armor and obviously ready for action. Obi-Wan was immediately on edge when he saw Jango, not because he feared an attack, but because of how Komari might react to him, once she sees him like this.

"Kenobi… on time as usual," Jango drawled lazily, as he allowed his guests entrance to his rooms. "Where is your rabid attack pet?"

"Good to see you, too, Jango," Obi-Wan replied with a grin. "Master Dooku sends his regards."

"Don't lie, your master only needs me for this army, all our interactions are your own doing, not his." Jango scoffed. "So, where's the bitch?"

"Back on the ship. I figured this would be quicker without her."

"I don't understand why you keep her alive. Even a blind man can see that she is insane and dangerous. A Rancor would make a better pet."

"She is useful. And everyone deserves one last chance," Obi-Wan defended his decision. He had not decided on a whim to keep Komari alive when even her former master wanted her dead. But Dooku relented when Obi-Wan asked him to spare her and leave her to him. Now the former Jedi had to contend in an ongoing battle of wills against an insane woman, whose only reason for obedience was the chance to get back at Dooku one day.

"She's had at least twenty last chances too many from you, Kenobi. Should she mess up, this time, I will kill her myself," Jango warned Obi-Wan.

"Fair enough. So how's life on Kamino with your son?"

"Boba is with his instructors. His brothers grow faster, but he is just as talented, if not more so," there was a pride in his voice, that only a father could feel for his son.

Most would have called Jango's request odd, when he asked for one unaltered clone for himself, in addition to his more than generous payment. Obi-Wan was no different. He had questioned this choice when his master had informed him about the clones and the bounty hunter. But at that time the former Jedi had blamed his life at the Temple for his lack of understanding…

"So, why have you asked me to come here?" Obi-Wan asked calmly, as they had finally settled on some couches.

"We will hunt," Jango answered eagerly. He leaned forward, closer to Obi-Wan, as he continued, "A really big bounty. One I can't cash in alone."

"Tell me, Jango, why am I really here. You have your associates, why not ask one of them? What about that woman you have worked with, what was her name?"

"Zam is useless," Jango said matter of factly. "And this mission is more up your alley."

Jango stood up from his seat and walked over to a table, where he picked up a data pad. He returned and handed it to Obi-Wan before he sat down again. He watched quite smugly, as the expression on the other man's face changed quickly, from anger to revulsion, before it finally settled on determination.

"Count me in. This guy has to go," Obi-Wan said grimly.

Jango chuckled, as he took the datapad back. "I knew I could count on you."

"A slaver. A big one, too." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Krayn. A T'surr piece of shit with a large enough crew to make my job difficult," Jango said, "The guy has been in business for some years, but only now he has managed to screw up big time. His band of idiots has dared to attack a Corellian passenger ship and kidnapped the wife and daughter of a very wealthy man, who knows that you have to get your hands dirty to make things happen. Not to mention that there is some big shot on Corellia, who wishes to see Krayn put down like the animal he is. We get more Credits for this one job than we would have gotten for a dozen normal ones."

"Slavery… this barbarism should have been eradicated years ago. But bribes and extortion always sway the Senate's opinions," Obi-Wan muttered.

"Well, your Republic is neither golden nor good. It's a whole pile of shit, where the rich and powerful destroy everything to increase their wealth, whereas the supposed protectors only indulge their feeling of self-importance," Jango growled angrily. "It should burn to the ground, only then something better can be created in its stead."

"The Galaxy without the Republic would be chaos and anarchy. Organizations like the Hutt Cartel would enslave countless worlds in a heartbeat," Obi-Wan replied. He tried to remain calm, though even his faith in the Republic had slowly eroded in recent years. The more he learned about the past, the more he saw, now that he was able to travel on his own, away from the Jedi's narrow-minded philosophy.

"Back to the mission. You can think about the Republic on our way to Nar Shaddaa," Jango interrupted them, annoyance coloring his voice. "Krayn has more than a dozen death marks on his head. The mission for the Corellian businessman is only an added bonus. But the pay is exceptional."

"How much will I get?"

"You, thirty percent of the bounty on Krayn's head, half for saving the woman and her daughter."

"Your conditions are acceptable, Jango. Taking out that slaver is a duty I can't shirk."

"He. You can take a Jedi out of the Order, but you can't take the Order out of a Jedi. But suit yourself, Kenobi. Let's get going. There is no telling how long Krayn will remain on Nar Shaddaa and I am in no mood to search him all over the Outer Rim." Jango said, as he got up from his place and collected the rest of his equipment. "Meet me at Club Ufora once you have reached Nar Shaddaa. Should be easy enough to find for you."

"Alright. Let's get this done. Time to end Krayn's business once and for all," Obi-Wan agreed, before he left Jango's rooms to return to his ship.

On his way back to Komari, he thought about Jango's words again. The bounty hunter was quite close to the truth, no matter how much it irked Obi-Wan. Even years after leaving the Temple, his mind was still that of a Jedi. He would have helped Jango on this mission, even without getting paid for it. Just because it was the right thing to do. The selfless thing to do… Master Dooku had admonished him to be more mindful of everything now, that he was no longer a Jedi. He no longer had the Order's protection, but he was also free of the compulsive need to help everyone at the cost of his own life. But just like all the other Jedi who had followed his example, his struggle to find his place in the galaxy was far from over...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to give the story some more chapters. A small arc featuring Jango and Obi-Wan and the strange and often times defunct camaraderie they have. I've always liked Jango and it was a shame that he died so quickly and stupidly in the movie. He will play a bigger role in Obi-Wan's new life, one that will change quite a lot for him and the Mandalorians.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, this is exactly my favorite kind of establishment. You can literally smell the scum and villainy in this dump," Komari said with a smirk, as she followed Obi-Wan into the club in Nar Shaddaa's red light district.

They had come to find Jango Fett, who would meet them there for the mission he had hired Obi-Wan for. But so far they could find no sign of the hunter. It didn't deter the former Jedi, though, as he knew that Jango had the habit of staying in the shadows to observe first.

So he sat down at one of the tables and ordered a drink from a barely dressed Twi'lek serving girl. A slave, no doubt about it. He detested this barbarism, but here in the Outer Rim, away from Republic administration, the laws were made and enforced by those with the power to do so. Mostly the Hutts, gangs, and other criminals.

"So where is your rocket man?" Komari said as she leaned back in her chair. "I'll go looking for some entertainment." She was never able to sit down for long, always on the run, always yearning for some form of exertion.

She walked away, just as their drinks came, but Obi-Wan did not even bother to stop her. He knew that it would be wasted breath. So instead he just sat there, sipped his drink and allowed his senses to roam. He could feel the dark presence on this moon. So much pain and suffering had happened her and was still happening at this very moment.

He could even see it from where was sitting. A couple of drunk men, ganging up on one of the other patrons. Had he been a Jedi, Obi-Wan would have felt compelled to interfere… but he was no Jedi and this was not his fight. Master Dooku had told him more than once, that he alone would not be able to save the galaxy. But he can make a difference. All he has to do is bide his time and wait for the right moment to strike, no matter how much he despises the world around him. Sometimes the harder fight is to be patient and diligent. They had not left the Jedi Order to follow the Jedi's calling. Their plans were far greater and more important for the future of the whole Republic. And even now, a lightsaber might save one man, but at the same time it would draw undue attention and allow his true target to escape, dooming countless others in the process…

He sighed deeply and returned his attention to his drink.

"It's a nasty place, but hardly the worst on this shithole." Jango had finally made his appearance and sat down across from Obi-Wan. "I have already scouted our target. The slaver has his ship docked in the lower parts of the city, where even the influence of the Hutts is questionable at best. Thinks he is so clever. But the slimy rulers of this moon don't like to be cheated, so they will turn a blind eye to anyone who causes trouble down there."

"Good to know," Obi-Wan replied simply.

"Where is your partner? Dead in a ditch somewhere I hope," Jango said, making no secret of his contempt for Komari. He had been indifferent to her fate when he had brought her to Master Dooku but in the aftermath the Bounty Hunter had stated more than once that he should have killed her, to spare them all the trouble with this broken madwoman.

"Komari is..." he had to look around, but found her nowhere in sight, "… doing her thing, I guess." He sighed deeply. He had a bad feeling about this.

"We are better off without her, "Jango replied. "Come, our line of work leaves no room for failures and wasting time is asking for trouble."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether this was a good idea. Leaving Komari without supervision could end very badly for everyone involved. But Jango was right as well, they would have act quick or Krayn would escape to some uncharted system in the Outer Rim.

Reluctantly he got up and followed the Bounty Hunter out of the Cantina. He would have to track down his partner once he's done with his job. Oh, he can already hear the lecture Master Dooku would give him later for letting a volatile beast like Komari roam a place like Nar Shaddaa unsupervised.

Jango brought him to a speeder, a few streets away from the Cantina. A ride just a banged up dirty as the rest of the city around them. But it would do… hopefully.

And it did, albeit barely. Jango drove at a breakneck pace, reminding Obi-Wan just why he hated flying, no matter whether it was in spaceships or speeders. He felt queasy and his legs wobbled a bit when they had finally reached the lower parts of the city, and the former Jedi thanked the Force that he had survived this ordeal.

Jango… the Bounty Hunter looked extremely amused by his comrade's reaction to his driving skills. Even when he put on his helmet, he could hear it. The sound was faint, muted by the helmet, but Obi-Wan could still hear him chuckling all the way.

Obi-Wan grumbled lightly, as he followed Jango through the dirty streets and corridors. Down here, there was no one to maintain the place. Half of the structures were in ruins and it was clear that the Hutts barely spent any credits on maintaining it. Just enough to ensure that the upper levels would not be threatened, but not anything more.

There were a lot more people here than he had expected as well. Most were refugees, maybe some escaped slaves as well, who had somehow managed to escape the self-destruction of their slave collars and implants. And then there were the gangs. Jango had them move through several gang territories, so Krayn's cronies wouldn't see them coming. The thought that even a mindless slaver like Krayn would be wary of something as simple as a streets gang was at least somewhat amusing.

But Obi-Wan was also glad that Jango had obviously spent his time here well. He maneuvered them through the alleys, unseen by its shady inhabitants. It was easy to understand why Master Dooku was so fond of the Bounty Hunter's services and paid a fortune to ensure that he would not look for a new master anytime soon. Even with side jobs like the one they were on now, Jango Fett had only one master now.

"Careful now," Jango cautioned him," We are getting closer to their hideout."

"This place is a little cramped for a ship," Obi-Wan replied, as he watched his surroundings.

Jango chuckled again and muttered something unintelligible, before he answered his companion, "This is where they sell their slaves to the highest bidder. The ship is at a safe distance, should the Hutts decide to come and crash the party. Krayn is many things, but he is not an idiot."

They hid behind a pile of debris, as they watched the building across the streets. Obi-Wan tried to count the guards and droids on the outside but gave up on that after goon number thirty-three. He frowned, as he tried to find a way in. Jango had been right, this slaver has a rather big crew. Or maybe some of the people he could see now were not Krayn's followers, but potential customers, here to buy new slaves for whatever shady business they are running on this moon.

"This won't be easy," Obi-Wan muttered. "We could try to find another entrance, on the far side of this compound."

"No time. Looks like an auction is about to start and I can't risk them selling the woman we are here for," Jango growled in annoyance.

So the auction hadn't been a part of the Bounty Hunter's plan, good to know, Obi-Wan thought scoffingly. Well, he couldn't exactly blame him for that. But this made their job that much harder.

"I hope you can act, Kenobi," Jango said suddenly.

"What?"

"We need to cause a distraction, then you can sneak in with the other slavers and take part in the auction," Jango told him seriously, as he looked around.

"Are you insane?" Obi-Wan looked at the man in wonderment.

"Quite the contrary. They know me here. Krayn knows that I am hunting him, so he likely knows my face. Good thing is, the scum on this moon does not care much for Jedi..." he shook his head when he saw the dark look on Obi-Wan's face, "Fine, former Jedi. Thing is, after crawling through these streets you look just as ugly and grimy as they do. You will be fine."

"And what will you be doing?"

"You go in there and wait until the woman and her daughter are about to be auctioned. When that happens I will start the fireworks. You grab them and get them out of there," Jango explained, as he gave Obi-Wan a small device. "This will hopefully be enough to fry the circuits of their slave collars. And no, I'm not gonna tell you where I got this. And when this is over I want it back."

"Fine," Obi-Wan growled, as he pocketed the device. "But what about Krayn? He will flee as soon as the fighting starts."

"That's what I hope for," was Jango's sole reply to that, "You just take care of our other targets. Get them out of there in one piece and we will get a very large paycheck. And if you cut down one or two of Krayn's customers, well let's just say that the Hutts are quite generous with their bounties lately. They don't appreciate it when people buy from the competition."

Obi-Wan scoffed at that last part. Of course, the Hutts would be willing to pay when someone else does the dirty work for them. It saves them a lot of trouble and credits in the long run. But Obi-Wan despised the Hutts nearly as much as he did these slavers. Doing either one a favor left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Get ready, I will cause a small distraction now. Just try not to act like a damn Jedi for a few minutes," Jango told him before he left their cover and snuck away. Obi-Wan was sure that Jango was grinning right now, amused by his own joke.

Kenobi could only sigh in annoyance, as he waited for his chance to mingle with the customers. He could only hope that Jango's insane plan would work. He really should have demanded a full briefing before agreeing to this. But now it was too late. Their time was running out, so arguments were out of the question. What a drag, he thought.

Suddenly the attention of the crowd near the compound was drawn towards one of the alleys. A fight had broken out there. At first, Obi-Wan had expected to see Jango there, but to his surprise, it was a skirmish between some street gang thugs and Krayn's guard droids. It was a rather one-sided confrontation, but it was sufficient to allow him to leave his hiding spot.

He was just in time, as the potential customers were quickly ushered into the compound, as soon as the small fight had ended. It would seem that even the smallest of fights here made the slavers uncomfortable, so they were rushing now. Just what they had needed.

But just as he entered the compound, Obi-Wan felt a strange stirring in the Force. Something was not right here, but he couldn't be sure what. Maybe one or more of the slaves were Force sensitive. Or something else had happened here, that involved the use of the Force not too long ago. A fight? Maybe, though he doubted that any Jedi had ever bothered coming to Nar Shadaa. For all their posturing and attempts to do good, the Order often shied away from those places where the Republic's influence would not reach.

He tried to focus on the task ahead of him but found it increasingly hard with his senses playing tricks on him like this. But he played along and tried to look like the other slavers. He surely wouldn't pass for one of the jaunty slavers, who came to flaunt their riches. No, the scowling, brooding type would be much more believable. So he scowled at anyone who dared to venture close.

Then he saw his target. Or rather, Jango's target. Krayn. Four arms, blue skin, razor sharp teeth… yes, this was truly a Tsurr, not the kind of enemy Obi-Wan was fond of fighting against. Somehow he was sure that this monstrous man would not go down without a fight. But soon enough he stopped watching Krayn, instead, he tried to see the slaves, which they held in a pen not far from a large stage. He looked for the woman and her daughter, but couldn't see them immediately. Something was off, he just didn't know how to put it.

Suddenly he felt the barrel of a blaster being pushed against his spine… A trap. How he cursed his lack of attention. The strange feeling in the Force had blinded him to his surroundings and now someone had snuck up on him.

"Move and be quiet," his attacker ordered. The voice was muffled by a mask, but he was sure that the person threatening him was female. But for the moment he could do little but comply. Causing a scene now would mess up Jango's plan, whatever that may be. So he allowed the woman to guide him away from the other customers, without anyone noticing what was happening.

The woman leads him to an empty warehouse on the compound, much to Obi-Wan's growing amusement. If she had planned to dispose of him quietly, she would be in for the shock of a lifetime. Just as the door of the warehouse had closed behind them, he spun around, faster than any normal goon would be able to react. With his lightsaber in hand, he tried to cut the woman down, before she could raise the alarm… But this was no ordinary woman it would seem. She had blocked his lightsaber… with the blade of her own.

"I didn't want to believe it at first. Obi-Wan Kenobi, a fallen Jedi. I told myself that it was a trick. Some mind game my master was playing to make it easier for me to cut ties with the Order. But seeing how quick you were in your attempt to kill me, it is hard to deny the truth," the woman muttered, a sad look on her face. "You have changed, Obi-Wan..."

"Siri?" he asked, his eyes wide in surprise. Of all the worlds, of all the places, he had to run into Siri Tachi on this cursed moon...

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so much for the introduction into this story idea.
> 
> A few people may have heard about Komari Vosa. I'm actually not even sure if she is canon anymore since she only briefly appeared in Jango Fett's storyline as an antagonist for a game. But Ventress did get Komari's lightsabers from Dooku, though I don't remember whether Dooku had mentioned where he had got them from. But in a way, it made sense to add this broken woman, especially since Obi-Wan is now in the picture and would not have sit back quietly as his new master kills the woman. Especially since Komari herself had been a former apprentice of Dooku.


End file.
